


伊诺：接近的味道

by KnightNO4time



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 关于那份记忆甜品。
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 2





	伊诺：接近的味道

1.

手里的笔记本被翻得泛黄，褶皱从印着品牌名字的封皮蔓延到了满是手写体的纸页，被往后对折过的书籍满是皱纹。  
伊格尼斯把夹在本子中间的笔取出来，将笔记本往后对折单手捏在指间，另只手跟着他的移动逐个取出厨房用品。

伊格尼斯时而在想自己也许应该买一个新的本子，因为这个本子马上就要用完了。  
最后仅剩的几页早就翘起边，同时也因他上次托掌心里悬空记笔记，所以不小心把上一层纸戳破过，在干净的这页条纹纸上留下了个难看的墨点。  
可是他每次都放弃了这个念头，或者说他想起来时总是在不好的时机。

当他站在厨房里翻阅这本笔记时，看着那些圈出来的单词以及写着挤在边缘处的修改，他就不愿再把所有页的内容重新腾到新的本子上。  
因为他愿意保留前面所有的错误。所有的菜谱。  
即使这一整本都是为了同一种甜品而写的做法。

不过现在这样就好，毕竟他是个懂得节约资源的男人，不想浪费最后几张白纸。

他这个人的字本实际漂亮又工整，即使潦草的书写也仍然很有艺术性。  
可是就是这样的字体，在这个长达几年的本子上也都有着变化。  
时而展现出他认真坐在桌前整理后的平整，时而展现出他潦草记录时的速度。  
时而这页略显杂乱，总会掀起记忆，让他回想到在特殊地点下突然有灵感后拿出本子记录几笔时的画面。

他不光在厨房里记录用量和时间，也不光在诺克提斯跟前圈点要修改的部分，他还会在自己的办公桌上重新列好新的一页，也会在超市购物时看到某种食材后掏出来记录冒出的灵感，或者在餐厅里吃到美食后坐在车里把分析出的烹饪法列举出来。

他不断的修改，不断的研究。  
他不断花费几年实验着这个他没有切确吃过见过的点心。  
只为了呈现出诺克提斯记忆里想吃到的那个味道。

可是他一次都没成功。

2.

他至今也没能还原诺克提斯吃过的那个味道。

时间的堆积可以在他们每个人身上发生变化，所以也可以让每次他制作出来的成果有了变化。  
现在他得到的答案变成了“很接近了”。

3.

“好吃。”  
诺克提斯在抱着手臂盯着自己品尝的伊格尼斯面前吧唧了下嘴巴，第一口的味道好到让他不知道该吃惊，还是没必要吃惊，因为伊格尼斯做的食物不管是什么都非常好吃。  
可是他还是每次都会不吝啬的给予评价，毕竟这也是对于掌厨人的尊重，同时他也不可否认的为口中的美味的雀跃。

“这次怎么样？”  
伊格尼斯说话仍然直奔主题，看不出他为那句“好吃”感到有多开心，注意力都停留在后面的发展上。  
冷静的听取问题，认真的思考分析，不断改进呈上结果，仅此而已。  
至少如果是外人看来或许是这样吧？但诺克提斯不认为是这样。因为他知道伊格尼斯所做的一切都是为了谁。  
那一整本笔记中多年来不断改善的味道，始终都是为了他。  
仅此是为了他。

所以诺克提斯好好思考了一下怎么评价这次的点心。  
只不过这个思考时间不长，甚至有些干脆利落，像是用机器对比了一下数据就出来似的。  
只可惜不是满分。  
“有些太甜了，记忆里的内陷好像没这样浓郁，也不是这样酸的感觉。”  
他已经很努力从“不知道名字也不知道具体烹饪过程”的模糊记忆里掏出合理的评价了。  
他可以发誓他的头都想疼了。  
“但是这次感觉很接近了，”诺克提斯咬下第二口，很随意的便嚼边补充，“如果修改内陷的酸度的话。”

“是吗。”  
果然如他所料，伊格尼斯立刻拿出笔记开始记录自己说的内容。  
不知是说给周围人听还是说给他自己听，总之伊格尼斯喃喃自语的分析起自己这次菜谱用量上的内容，不管是糖的用量还是提取果肉的过程，他都认为应该更改。

诺克提斯从来不加入菜谱研究的行列，只是自顾自的闷着头把好吃的点心往嘴里塞。  
可是他相信伊格尼斯肯定永远不知道，自己嘴巴里填满的不光是好吃的点心，还有没能说出来的话。  
而这些话则被他几番搅入塔皮和果馅里，于齿间嚼碎，最终咽回了肚子里。

5.

这一刻诺克提斯往往觉得自己是个坏孩子。

是个任性的男孩。

是个狡猾的男人。

6.

记忆总会发生变化。不论是多么深刻的记忆，多么的刻骨铭心，多么的细枝末节。  
可能你会忘记周围环境里物品摆放的细节，会忘记那些无足轻重的陌生路人，会遗忘那天听到的天气预报和真正的天空有的差别，也可能忘记那件事里中心周围隐藏的其他要素。  
人类的感情会不断随着时间叠加在那些记忆里，有得变得更糟，成为噩梦。有得变得更美好，甚至成为今后无法触及的憧憬。那些渲染都无时无刻不会因为人的成长而增生，给那段记忆加上不自知的滤镜。  
人是会美化记忆的。  
记忆也会不自控的因为时间而开始模糊，变化，即便你再怎么忘不掉那个片段里的重头戏，也会让周围的配角们变得支离破碎。

这点不管是不经意间发现还是从来没思考，都是会发生的。  
诺克提斯也逐渐意识到了。  
他对于一次美食体验的感动早已不知从哪里开始被美化了。  
对，他对于那个点心的记忆肯定被美化过了。  
那个食物残留下的记忆到底是味道，还是那一刻的吃到嘴里的感动？他现在逐渐让自己相信，肯定是后者。  
距离那次过后的无数日子中，他对那次体会过的事情抱有憧憬与留恋，但舌尖上残留的永远都是上一顿食物的味道。

对于那个糕点的存在，他更多的记忆来自于伊格尼斯。  
不管是第一次尝试制作时出现的不同，还是最近一次如此近似的品样，全部罗列起来，融合起来，不断有所改进造成的差别层层叠叠，远远超过了当初那一口带来的冲击。  
不管多么不同，每次的味道都很新鲜，可依旧每次都那么好吃。  
伊格尼斯的作品每次都是美味而完美的。  
只不过这一切都是归根在“还原那个点心”的基础上，被镶嵌在那个点心名誉下的框架里，所以总是有着“欠缺”存在。  
诺克提斯必须承认，他可以在吃下伊格尼斯的作品时抛开那个框架，因为伊格尼斯为他烹饪的食物总是完美而用心的。

第一次品尝到伊格尼斯还原的点心时那份美味带来的震惊。  
后来吃到伊格尼斯逐渐改进后接近记忆里的味道而生的感动。  
或者现在每次帮忙尝味时抱有对新的作品所持期待的心照不宣。  
这些变化无非不是随着时间而诞生。  
成为了默契。  
成为了牵制。  
成为了日常。  
成为了独一无二。

7.

不论怎样被夸奖好吃，伊格尼斯距离“最终配方”永远都隔着“不一样”，“差一点”，“很接近”。  
时而太甜。时而没有达到甜度。  
时而塔皮太硬。时而面粉不是这种口感。  
他在每一个步骤上都尝试改变，却总是在真正答案的那条线两端波动不断。  
诺克提斯给予他的评价简短而果断，因为只要对照下记忆里的“标准答案”就能给出判断。但那也是诺克提斯努力回忆的结果，毕竟诺克提斯也无法明确告诉他哪里有问题。他也知道诺克提斯不懂烹饪的过程和食材，所以没必要去为难。

他的笔记本从一页增加到十页，在增加到二十页。  
他不断记录着修改的地方和不同的烹饪系列。  
点心从准备到烹饪结束后的全步骤被他一次次腾写到新的一页上，却每次都有着不同。  
不同味道的尝试，不同口感上的改变，让它们近似，却又截然不同。

为什么永远找不到标准答案？  
为什么诺克提斯提到的仅仅一句“不同”，却让他花费了这么多年？  
对此伊格尼斯从来没深入思考过，也从来没怀疑过。  
或许应该说是，他阻止了自己深入思考的脚步，也不曾尝试去怀疑过。  
这件事中他起步的那一刻，仅仅来自于诺克提斯。  
只是因为要品尝的人，愿意吃的人是诺克提斯。

他只会根据诺克提斯给予的简单一句评价而作出判断，开始修改，不断失败不断尝试，从未停止。  
说到底是他自己没有让自身往“怀疑”和“分析真相”里走。  
他只是把“为诺克提斯烹饪”，“为诺克提斯还原愉快的记忆”，“让诺克提斯品尝”作为了一个动力，一份满足。  
每次从定下食谱，取下烹饪工具，到准备材料，制作过程，再到最后给诺克提斯品尝，听取评价，这些才是他持久不断要的体验。

把不断让诺克提斯品尝的“过程”化作了想要去做的事。  
怎么才叫“还原”已经不再是他要的结果。

8.

别的人或许看不出伊格尼斯的“在意”。  
他只是不断询问判断，尽力去完善结果的认真人。  
懂得奉献，忠诚和坚贞的好人，  
工作完美的男人。

可实则他心情的波动唯有呈现在诺克提斯的身上。  
诺克提斯。  
诺克特。  
他的王。  
“永恒”不会停留味蕾模糊的记忆里。  
而是在那句“好吃”的赞许与感动中扩散得越来越强烈。

9.

“这次怎么样？”  
伊格尼斯的问题每次都一样，也从来不多解释更换了什么样的食材挑战，因为这些味道最后会对比的总是指向一个早已模糊不清的“标准答案。”  
伊格尼斯等待意见的目光总是很冷静，可内部又有着无法被轻易察觉的炙热。一丝丝透过镜片平静的落在自己的手上，自己的嘴上，自己品尝时的表情上…  
这让诺克提斯喉咙发热，扩散在味蕾上的香甜搅乱着他的心房。  
他不得不痛苦的从口里的快感下挣脱，撤出那沉入记忆深处的记忆，试图将其左右拼凑到一次进行对比。

“不一样。”  
往往说出这种话都使他感到疲惫。  
“不是这个味道。”  
这次连食材也不对。  
看着伊格尼斯拿出本子提笔记录，为下次挑战做好准备的模样，

他说出来的话并非全是虚假，但也不都再是真言真语。  
前几次也许是真的，因为他无法忘却那次美食体验的感动和想要再一次吃到的渴望，可是后来呢？  
如今对于这个被寄予在同样的，他所想不起的名字下，这个点心遗留在他记忆里的都是伊格尼斯的作品。  
伊格尼斯。  
伊格尼斯的点心。  
从最初对于他手艺的惊叹，到每次无一例外的美味。  
这些无数个“好吃到感动”体验都来自于伊格尼斯。  
它们一次次出现，一次次带着惊喜，一次次又带来毋庸置疑的完美。  
堆积起来，累积在他的味蕾和记忆中。  
这都早已远远高于，不，早已超过了久远记忆里那个点心带来的印象。

伊格尼斯的作品才是让诺克提斯记忆里“美味的点心”被美化的根源。  
这些形成美化的美好元素，都是来自于着日夜积累的，源于伊格尼斯带来的感动。

10.

诺克提斯觉得自己很狡猾。  
但他从来没对伊格尼斯说出来过。

他无法说出来他早已遗忘了那么点心的味道。  
他早已无法准确的判断出到底接近多少。  
他早已放弃去判断还差了多少。

或许…  
或许曾经的某一次品尝中，那个味道已经接近完美，甚至还原，可是他已经无法给予判断，让自己偷偷的将其埋葬。  
此后伊格尼斯不断的修改，不断的尝试，却都会避开那条精确的线，波动不断。

诺克提斯只是在不断吃着伊格尼斯的味道。  
这都是他故意的。  
因为他不希望这一切结束。

曾经知识一次挑战后的品尝，但是现在却是他渴求的一种永恒。  
一个伊格尼斯愿意为他做的事。  
一个伊格尼斯在他身边的证明。  
他希望以此为借口，不断让伊格尼斯为自己做下去，留在独一无二的他们的时光里。

11.

诺克提斯一直在说“很接近了”。

而伊格尼斯则一直都在听他那句“好吃”。

【PS：第5部分，结尾的自我认定是“孩子”“男孩”“男人”，指的是阶段的“少年”“青年”“大人”，意思是这些成长的几年中伊格尼斯不断在他身边做着这件事】


End file.
